Holidays
by TigerSneak1
Summary: Despite a life full of chaos and disorder, everyone has to have fun once in a while, right? Especially on holidays. The Dexholders finally get to relax and celebrate holidays with each other, and love may bloom as the result.


**A/N: Sup! Just writing this for fun and practice with fluff, so yeah. This'll be updated on most major holidays, but since almost all of them are in late fall and early winter, I'll also be dredging up some random holidays. First is Valentine's Day and Specialshipping. And, I clearly do not own Pokémon. By the way, wrote this note like, two weeks after the publishing date so... yeah. If you haven't seen this before, that's probably why. Read and review if you feel like it.**

Valentine's Day

Red was confused and terrified. Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but why on earth did nearly every single girl he met have to make such a big deal about it?

First were the fangirls. The insane fangirls. The rabid, Red-obsessed, insane fangirls.

Arceus. He could never, _ever_, get a break with them. They were banging on his door since the stupid holiday started, each one begging for something crazier than the last. They were insufferable even on a normal schedule, but now. Now. On the day of _love. _Red was almost prepared to either break down or go into his emo corner. Perhaps even both. At first, they seemed somewhat normal and gave out requests that Red still denied, but could tolerate.

"Give me your autograph!"

"Kiss me!"

"Go out with me!"

Stuff like that was repeated for some twenty minutes. But soon, they started becoming ridiculous.

"Sign my face!"

"Sign my breasts!"

"Make love to me!"

"Give me children!"

"Make me your slave!"

Red shuddered. He honestly did not know what to do with them. It got to the point where girls were literally stripping down in front of his house, something Red definitely did not want to see. He quickly tried to come up with a temporary solution before opening the window and shouting, "Girls with clothes on are much sexier!"

Instantly, all the girls put their outfits back on, and were trying to rip off articles of clothing belonging to other girls.

Red was about to say something else, but then a girl dropped down right in front of his window, the SECOND FLOOR window, from somewhere above it.

"KYAH! RED-SAN! LET ME IN!" the frantic girl shouted, trying to get a handhold on the windowsill.

"NO! GET OUT!" He pushed the girl's arms back out and slammed the windows shut. Wiping some sweat off his brow, he quickly pulled out his Pokégear and dialed his best friend's number. Green dealt with fangirls more often than Red, since he was obliged to be at the Gym at least some of the time.

"Come on... Come on... Pick up..." After a couple of dial tones, it went to the voicemail.

"This is Green," the machine answered in Green's bored tone. "Leave a message after the beep."

"Goddammit Green!"

Red quickly dialed Blue's number. She'd know what to do.

"Oh, Red! How's it going?"

"Listen Blue, I'm at my house and there are all these rabid-"

"Not now. I'm busy planning the picnic for Yellow and you. Oh wait! I haven't told you yet! Listen, you gotta come to Yellow's house by oh, I don't know, forty minutes? Yeah, that's perfect! Come in forty minutes and keep your clothes clean. Arceus knows how dirty you get it. This picnic will be the best one ever~! By the way, I'll be turning off my Pokégear so I won't be distracted while setting it up. Bye!"

"OH COME ON!"

Red racked his brains. _'Who else would be of help?'_

There _was_ Gold, but he'd probably just laugh at him for being scared of the girls outside his house. But he had every right to! Speaking of them, he felt the foundation of the house shudder and he groaned. They were trying to break down his door again. They managed to kick it open two years ago, and that was the year Red came to, completely disheveled with lipstick all over his body. Since then, he'd learned his lesson and reinforced the doors with titanium. But Red knew, given time, fangirlium would destroy ever other element in the world.

_'Who else...?'_

Crystal would be with Gold and would be too busy either scolding him or blushing. No help there.

Silver would naturally be unreachable, not that he'd be much help. Especially considering he'd be too busy following the orders of Blue. Red cursed, that must be where Green was. Blue naturally would've dug up some blackmail and forced him into complete obsequience. Silver didn't need any motivation. That made two girls with two man-slaves.

Ruby would definitely be spending time with Sapphire, and depending on who won yesterday's argument, they'd be battling or shopping for clothes. Knowing them, they'd eventually bicker, split apart, then kiss and make-up.

Emerald would be... no use. Like Gold, he'd laugh at him and hang up. But who could blame him? A guy six years older requesting help with girls? Anybody would laugh.

Sinnoh was too far for the Sinnoh Dexholders to do anything in time. What a pity. They were probably the only ones to ever listen to Red.

That meant he'd be alone. Alone with about 100 rabid girls that wanted to have their way with him. Groaning, he began to devise a plan. A foolish, half baked plan that could get him out of this mess. One that he would execute right now. Wait, he still needed to take a shower and get a new set of clothes. Arceus.

After a tedious tidying up, Red rubbed his hands together. He'd be needing two things. First was a distraction. Second was an escape route. To kick the entire fiasco off, he asked his Espeon to release it's psychic energy towards the large mass outside. The energy would hopefully scramble up the processes of everybody outside. Once he deemed that they must be rolling around, clutching their heads in agony, he quickly instructed his Pikachu to use Substitute. Everybody knew who Red's famous Pika was, and the confusion would not have worn off yet, prompting a mad chase for the fake. As Red's partner concentrated and after the stampede lowered down to a very faint rumble, he ran down the stairs, climbed out the first floor window, and summoned his Aerodactyl. The goal was to Fly as fast as it could to Viridian Forest. Unfortunately, there wasn't any room for Aero to fly with all of the buildings in the way, so he'd have to make a mad dash for the town outskirts.

"HE CAME OUT!"

"KYAAAHHH!"

Oh great. Red sent a quick prayer to anybody who could possibly help, before making a mad dash away from the screaming horde behind him.

"Go, go, go, go, GO!" Fear was rippling through Red as the girls were twenty feet behind him, ten feet, eight, and the houses finally ended. He jumped on the dinosaur's back and it prepared to fly off. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his leg. He kicked away and it relinquished it's grasp. Aero took off, and Red, body limp with relief, blacked out from the sheer terror.

* * *

A disapproving face was waiting for him when he woke up. More precisely, Blue's disapproving face.

Red sighed, remembering the torture he was just put through. It was terrible. He was certain there was nothing Blue could do that would be worse. Of course this was dead-wrong, and he had forgotten what day it was. Valentine's Day. Also known as The-Day-Where-Blue-Obsesses-Over-Everything-And-Anything-Having-To-Do-With-Couples.

The second entity to care about this stupid holiday too much was Blue.

"Red! What's with all that dust on your clothes? And your ties isn't straight! Your inside shirt isn't tucked in! Your shoes aren't black! You're a disgrace!"

Here come the headaches. Red was shocked that not only one, but two boys have fallen in love with this girl despite her mania with love. And they were Green and Silver. What were those two thinking?

"Greenie and Silvy have already helped me set up the picnic. I've chosen Yellow's dress. Everything was going perfectly until you showed up in _that_."

He glanced down, and judged his attire. Sure, it was a little wrinkled and had a smudge of brown on the left side, but it wasn't that bad. However, Blue was having none of it.

"Go back to your house and tidy up."

Red shivered and curled up into a ball thinking about what was waiting for him back there. He was in the worst possible scenario. He could either go back and get molested by the fangirls or he could stay here and suffer Blue's wrath.

"Well, no point in worrying about what we can't fix."

Red breathed a massive sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

"Blasty! Hydro Pump!"

Red was instantly doused by gallons of water and was chilled to the bone.

He held up his soaking sleeves, then sat on the floor and looked at Blue questioningly. He was basically saying, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"You needed a bath! And that was the best way to give you one!"

Red facepalmed. Typical Blue.

"How am I supposed to get dry?"

"Oh that's easy. Charizard, come out!"

Green's fire breathing lizard was released and an ominous dread crawled over Red.

"You aren't... You wouldn't..."

"Flamethrower!"

Red curled up in a ball, waiting for certain death by Blue.

Instead, he received boisterous laughter.

Blue was laughing herself to tears, saying, "I can't believe you thought I'd do it!"

Eventually she calmed down and returned her turtle while Red huddled near the Charizard's tail flame. His clothes dried, but he felt incredibly cold.

"Now... Silvy! Take Red here to the picnic site!"

Silver appeared behind him and replied, "Yes, Nee-chan."

Red refused, wanting to stay warm, but after Blue pulled out her Blastoise's Pokéball again, followed the Johto Dexholder to wherever he was taking Red.

They soon arrived at a small glade, with a perfectly prepared blanket, and a basket full of food. There was even a tent set up by the side, leaving no doubt in Red's mind where Blue wanted him to sleep tonight.

The two sat down and wordlessly stared at each other. There was nothing to be said.

_"This is so awkward," _Red thought.

The tense atmosphere was finally punctured when Blue's voice carried from somewhere in the forest.

"Come on, Yellow, you don't want to disappoint your man~!"

"Ah, stop it, I don't want to do this anymore Blue! Please let me go!"

An excited Blue dragged the petite blonde into the clearing, Red's heart started beating twice as fast.

The girl was dressed in a beautiful pale yellow dress, had her hair down, and had a positively radiant face. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. His arms ached to embrace her, and

"A-ah! Red! Umm... I-I..."

"Wanted to have a nice romantic dinner with you and sleep outside with you!" Blue cheerfully continued.

"No! That wasn't what I said and you know it!"

"Oh, relax. We all know that's what you meant. Now, eat, talk, and sleep. C'mon Silvy. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"Uh... Okay. Hey, I'm pretty hungry. You wanna start eating?"

"I'm okay," she answered, but then blushed as her stomach protested otherwise.

"Haha! I guess that's a yes. Let's start!"

The food was amazing. Perfect sandwiches, fresh, cold water, and even a couple of juicy watermelon slices were all exceptionally enjoyable, and soon enough Red leaned back with a satisfied stomach.

The last hour of the day was soon replaced the the wide expanse of the night sky, and the black canvas was decorated with little dots of light.

Red took great pleasure in having Yellow point out the constellations to him. He'd never heard of Ursaring Major or Drago. But he could faintly see the great Pokémon doing battle in the sky.

"When I look up at the sky, I think that every star up there is a Pokémon looking after me," Yellow said, dreamily.

Red couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which merited a slightly annoyed expression from Yellow.

"No, it's fine," he hastily amended. "I just thought that it was cute that you would need so many guardians."

"Yeah, but I only need one person looking after me here..." she whispered.

Red smiled in response.

The night was becoming a brisk one, so Red decided to retrieve a blanket from inside the tent and drape it around the two of them. Yellow chose to snuggle up to Red for extra warmth. Not that he minded, as seeing the girl up against him made his heart warmer on the inside.

"Hey Yellow?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He followed the statement up with a light peck to her forehead that left both of them flushed.

Red was about to apologize, but Yellow moved up and placed her lips on his.

They had an incredible softness to them, and it was enhanced by the joy he felt exploding in his heart. Red pulled his crush closer as they let their feelings show to each other in the clearest, most affectionate way possible.

Whey they finally pulled apart, with some reluctance, Red could still feel those warm lips on his, and he knew that this was a moment that he would never forget. He of course would forget the agony at the hands of Blue and the fangirls, but Yellow would be something he would hold dear to his heart as long as he lived.

The next morning, he woke up warm and comfortable with Yellow curled up adorably next to him. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. It was definitely better when he had a certain blonde next to him.

* * *

Post Ending:

Immediately after coming in sight of Blue, she ran up and shoved a couple of pictures in his face.

He looked at them and froze up.

"These aren't..."

"Yup! I took pictures! I mean, how could I resist? You set yourselves up! I have the kiss on the forehead and the lips... I have one of you two sleeping together... I have pictures of sex..." she laughed at Red's double take to those words. "Kidding!"


End file.
